Feeling Betrayed
by CheeseIsYummi
Summary: Up for Adoption! Please PM me if you want to adopt!
1. Chapter 1

**Momoko Pov**

 **RING RING RING**

I hit the annoying alarm. I moan "Is it really time for school!" I looked at the clock again its 7:25! OMG I have only 5 minutes left! I quickly jump out of bed,brush my teeth, put on my clothes, and brush my hair. I quickly took a look at myself at the minour. I smile at myself. Then I took off.

* * *

Normal Pov

Quickly Momoko ran off to school. Momoko bumps into a blond haired girl and a raven haired girl. Those girls were Kaoru and Miyako. Then Momoko yells and hugs Kaoru and Miyako "HI Guys!" "Ohayo," they replied. Then the RRBZ come over "Ohayo!" The girls waved at them. Then the girls and boys realize they're late! They start running to school.

* * *

 **After school...**

Momoko Pov

"Whoo! School is over!" I said. I start walking home. I think I forgot something so I stop and I look in my backpack and I realize I forgot my homework! I start running back to school. I start walking to class and stop when I hear voices.

"She's so annoying!"

"She acts and dress like a pig!"

"I know right she wears too much pink and eats too much!"

"She such a fan girl! She pretends to be a goodie too shoes around everybody!"

"I wish I was never her friend! She should just leave!"

"Do you guys hate Momoko too!"

I was too shocked. Who would said that about me.

"Look I found a love letter in your desk Brick!"

I looked in the keyhole and see Kaoru,Miyako,Boomer,Butch,and Brick!

 _Is that the love letter I put in his desk!_

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Today I'm going to confess my feelings for Brick!

I sneaked into the classroom during lunch. And put the love letter in his desk.

 ** _Please read it!_**

I go back to lunch and when I get there I realize that I forgot to put my name on it!

But there's no more time left.

 **End flash back**

* * *

Good thing I didn't put my name on it. Wait what I'm I doing shouldn't I focus on my friends not the letter.

"Maybe it's Momoko's letter! I saw her leave it in there during lunch," Miyako said.

"Just tear it apart. Besides you hate her just like us," Kaoru said.

Why did she say that! Then I feel something wet on my cheek. I move my hand to touch it. Tears?

I look at my letter being torn apart. I cry more silently. I had enough! I ran and ran till my lungs gave up on me. Then I heard a voice.

 _ **Come to The Darkness with me!**_ _ **Make Them Pay! Revenge! They HURT you! Remember this event!**_

 _No I don't want to go! I don't want **revenge**! I don't want to remember!_

 _**You will come to the darkness and become like me! You will make them pay and you will remember!**_

 _Who are you!_

 ** _Hahahaha I'm your DARK side!_**

 _NO! Someone Tasukete (help in Japanese) Please Help!_

* * *

 **Me: Clifthanger! Hahaha but really I'm sorry if the chapter was short that's because I'm busy with school.**

 **Me:try to translate this. Also Do you think it goes with the story(I want to put this in the begin of each chapter) :**

Naze anata wa watashi o kizutsukeru nodesu ka? Watashi wa anata ga shiharau koto ni narimasu! Naze! Watashitachiha yūjin to omotte imashita ka? Naze! Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Mina! Thanks for your reviews! I do not own PPGZ! I'm sorry if I make mistakes.**

* * *

 **Momoko's Pov  
**

When I got home. I ran to my room. And I started to cry. I cried all night till I went to sleep.

 ** _Why did they say that?_**

 ** _I thought they were my friends!_**

 ** _Was our friendship real!_**

 ** _What will I do?_**

 _ **I feel so empty.** _

* * *

**The next day...  
**

 **Momoko's pov**

 _Should I pretend that never happened?_

"Hey Momoko!" I turned to see **them**. PPGZ and RRBZ

" Hi guys!" I said with a fake smile.

 _Those bitches still talk to me like nothing happened!_

" Let's keep going guys!" I said.

* * *

 **Brick's Pov**

 _Momoko is acting strange today. I wonder what's wrong?_

 **In class...  
**

So boring! I ripped some paper and wrote something on it. _Meet me in the back of the school after school._

I passed the note to Momoko.

* * *

 **After school at the park...**

I saw a girl with orange-red hair coming at me.

" What do you want? Momoko hissed.

"Why are you acting strange today." I said as I went closer to her. Then I pinned her to the wall. "Tell me now!" I demanded. I stared in her eyes hard what I saw in her eyes was pain?

For some reason I felt something soft and I realized I was kissing her!

Momoko pushed me away.

" Bastard! You guys betrayed me! Was our friendship real! I hate you!" she said while having her hand over her heart. Then she ran away.

"Momoko wait!" I yelled to her. **_What did I do?!_**

I started running for her and you know what happens it suddenly rains. I can't find her! I kept calling her name.

 _ **What I didn't know was this was going to be the last time I will see her.**_


	3. Important Announcement!

Hello, everyone! It's me, again, but I have some bad news...

I'm discounting this _Feeling Betrayed_...but _Feeling Betrayed_ is up for adoption.

Please PM me if you want to adopt _Feeling Betrayed_ , and feel free to rewrite it if you want!

Speical thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed _Feeling Betrayed!_

Thank you so much for supporting me!


End file.
